sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Some New Help
NRCV Audacity -- Main Hangar and Embarkation The hangar of a Marauder Corvette is by no means a massive affair. It is, however, large enough to house two flights of starfighters or a number of relatively large shuttles. This one is clearly a place where a mechanic with a good work ethic could keep himself content for days. The room is equipped with all the tools necessary for starship and starfighter repair. Cargo storage areas at one end hold everything from fueling appliances to munitions and loaders to spare pieces of durasteel and riveters for patching up battle damage. Every item and every ship has its place, delineated by black and yellow markings on the floor. On one side of the spacious area, a large opening leads out into whatever lies beyond the polished, painted bulkhead of the ship. This maglock is usually transparent, shimmering a soft blue only when something passes through it. Override controls are located next to it, as well as beside the blast door leading further into the ship. => Lemos => Lynae => HM-743 => Ven Secura => Sadim Gnik Lemos had been working on drafting new rules of engagement for the military forces stationed on the planet when he was notified that someone was boarding and requesting his presence. Not presently dressed in the regalia of a Senator, he's dressed in the street clothes of someone who would be living on the surface. Carrying a datapad and looking like he hasn't been getting anywhere near enough sleep as he should be, the Senator has clearly been pushing both him and his staff near the breaking point. A few minutes before, he had been in a conference room that he hadn't left for several hours. Part of him is grateful for the relief from the motony of arguing over the definition of aggression, but another part of him wants to return and get that document published as soon as possible to prevent any further problems on the surface. Still, any help is good, and Lemos is all too pleased to see medical professionals from outside of the Republic to give relief efforts and research hours. ----- Bringing the Quick Fix into the hangar of the Audacity, Lt Commander (Doctor) Cassius maneuvers the SubPro Ilyrian Gnat with careful skill and obvious delicacy before hovering briefly in place and settling down on the patch of landing space that had been cleared for their arrival. Once the ship settles into place and powers down the hatch opens with a muted hiss of air as the atmosphere in the ship equalizes with the atmosphere on the hangar deck. Three environment-suited individuals step out of the Fix after another few moments, the suited individual in the lead is holding a biomedical scanner in one hand and is making a focused scan of the environment before declaring it safe to remove helmets. She attaches the scanner to it's clip at her waist and reaches up to remove her helmet, tugging it off with a determined gesture to reveal a fair-skinned woman with cobalt blue eyes and raven black hair. "I apologize for the necessity of the gear, but I would be remiss in my duties as commander of the Reannon Calder and a scientist in my own right if I had not taken the measures to protect my crew in the event that the contagion had somehow defeated your quarantine and environment protocols." She steps forward at this point, helmet tucked against her side with her left arm, "I am Lt Commander Cassius, Doctor, of the Caspian Navy, here to directly offer our assistance in an attempt to help find a remedy for the crisis that you currently have at hand. I give you my word , and with it the word of the Caspian Democratic Union, that we are a neutral body with no political or militaristic aims or agendas in your sector. With me I have my second in command, Lieutenant Gnik, engineer Sub Lieutenant Secura and HM743 a Yari-made industrial robot and also a member of my crew." She pauses briefly, gathers her thoughts before continuing, "Honorable Senator we wish to help. If you do not have a use for us or our aide we will withdraw immediately." ---- There is a slight shuffle and ruffle of lekku as the Twilek Sub Lieutenant, Ven Secura, delicately extracts himself from his own environmental helmet. From his position flanking and slightly behind Lynae, he bows slightly at the waist towards the Senator, allowing further deference to be indicated by a dip of his head. The gesture finished, he follows his superior's suggestion and begins to extract his person from the rest of the environmental suit. ---- Sadim follows behind the Lieutenant Commander closely peers around at the terrain as they walk. His movements are deliberate but not quite with comfort. As the approach the position of the party to which they are introducing/introduced, the Lieutenant puts to the side the padd he had been glancing at and devotes the majority of his attention to the introductions. When he is introduced the Lieutenant steps forward and bows slightly, "Very pleased to make your acquaintance Senator." The Lieutenant looks almost like he wished to utter another few words but then thinks better of it and withdraws back to his position prior to his introduction, following his commander. ---- The Yari-made industreal robot clambers out of the vehicle, moving out along the wall on all eights, and then down to the ramp before straightening up. It's not in an environment suit, but it did have a nice autoclaving before climbing out, so it's still rather warm. The machone bows to the Senator, bus does not speak. It figures that there will be plenty of time to traumatize the man later, when he's not so worried about his people. ---- Full biohazard equipment was not something that Lemos had been expecting, but it doesn't bother him in the least. If that's what they need to assure themselves that the environment inside the Audacity is safe enough for them to stay in, then it's ultimately their right, he supposes, looking at the Lieutenant Commander as she removes her helmet. Lemos ofers a friendly smile and a hand outstretched to whichever side of the disembarkee isn't being used to hold her helmet against. "Of course. I understand entirely, Lieutenant Commander. I would expect anyone from the Republic to do the same if they were in this situation. Rest assured that we have need for at least as much help as you can give to us, if not more so. I'm sure that you're already quite familiar with our situation here," The Senator takes a look over the assortment of biohazard equipment that everyone seems to be removing." "The majority of the medical staff working on researching the disease is planetside, as is most of their equipment. I'm not entirely sure how well NRI will take your presence here--they might have a few questions for you somewhere along the line, but I'll do my best to keep any inquiries they have from becoming too harsh." ----- Lynae steps forwards and meets the offered hand with one of her own, exchanging a firm and confident handshake with the Senator, a solemn expression on her face as she nods in reply. Releasing his hand she continues aloud, "I have been keeping as up to date as possible, Sir. Senator, I must also take this moment to remind you that while I am commander of this mission, the Republic will remind you that I once served other masters and that it was my hand that directed the bombing at Cochran. I do not hide this fact. I am, however, one of the foremost leading experts in biological warfare with a sub speciality in exotic disease research, creation and treatment. I am, unfortunately, uniquely suited to lending a hand in this endeavor. Will my presence be a hindrance to your people?" she asks, trusting her people to array themselves accordingly and can't help but straighten slightly with pride at how they've done so far. ----- "I'm well acquainted with your past, Doctor..." The Senator smiles knowingly. "I'm sure that one day it will come back to me, and that day will come sooner than later, but I'm more concerned with the safety and well-being of my planet than I am with my position. Thus, your expertise is worth quite a bit to me." Lemos smiles a bit. ----- The droid's single optic mount watches the Senator and the doctor, and takes this time to speak up, "Depending on how good the people to handle your re-election campaign are, I'm sure that calling upon the best available, regardless of resulting potential political complications can be cast in a good light." The droid understands something of politics. It also understands the operations of sewage treatment systems, and thinks of the two fields sometimes as being too closely related. ----- The look in Lynae's eyes conveys her relief at the senator's words and she exhales lightly before nodding, turning and aiming a smile at 743 before adding her comment to the droids, "A leader who puts the needs of the people ahead of political aspirations is well remembered, Senator. and thank you. How may we best be of service? We are set up in such a way that we can offer your people both medical service and a temporary relocation destination until this contagion is eradicated, if you wish. Myself and HM743 must join the team planet side in order to collect samples of the infection in as many stages of mutation as possible," she explains. "The Reannon Calder has been equipped for full medical quarantine and a special lab has been attached to the ship specifically for this purpose." ----- The reemergence of the theme of contagion brings about a slow twitch in Ven Secura's left brain tail. He idly brings his hand to the appendege and calms it; he is re-steeled, and straightens again with potential purpose, awaiting the whim of the senator and his Commander. ----- "In that case, Doctor, I think that the best use of your facilities would be to put them planetside near the existing research and quarantine facilities." Lemos checks on his datapad for a few seconds, obviously looking something up. "At present, the patients are arranged according to the various stages of the disease, so you shouldn't have much difficulty obtaining the samples that you require. Sadim smiles slightly at the exchange occuring, "In the end the voters will likely appreciate the fact they are alive more than anything, it is hard to cast a vote in dissent of measures exacted if you are to ill to make it to the polls....and if all else fails if they do not appreciate what is done that probably guarantees you a life time career as a panelist as the opposition." ----- The droid checks the state of its medical databases. Not up to battling a plague. It has knowledge, but no skill. "Is this a spore, a virus, or a bacterium we are facing?" it asks,. knowing of other, darker options, bot hoping this is none of those. ----- Lynae makes a gesture with one hand, signaling for the three of her comrades to step forward and freely engage in the conversation, "We will set the Reannon Calder down on planet then," she decides after a moment of thought. "My Second," she gestures to Sadim, "will coordinate the relief efforts while Secura will ensure that our quarantine protocols remain in place at all times. HM743 and I will suit up and move among your people and take the necessary samples and begin work right away. The news reports were not that specific, or perhaps I was merely unable to glean from what I've heard how the contagion is being spread. Has that been determined already by your own medical and scientific personnel?" ----- "I'm not sure of the exact nature of the plague; research is still in it's very early stages, and I haven't been debriefed of the latest progress. I'm sure that you'll find out everything that's known to us once we get planetside and you speak with the attending researchers there." Lemos looks at his datapad again; it's started to get remarkably full with all of the documentation that has been generated over the past few weeks as a result of all of this, and it's starting to look like he's going to have be carrying more than one of them around at a time now. "As for the relief efforts, there's really no central control on their activitie yet. We have many people from many places doing their best to help Dac, and I'd prefer that they continue to do that rather than participate in a half-hearted attempt to try to coordinate their efforts." ----- "Indeed," Ven ventures, "micro-management would not seem to be an efficient activity in this case. I will be pleased to lend my own assistance," he concludes with a smile of upturned lips. ----- 743'ws first impulse would be to involve a competant and organized military, but we're in the NR, and that kind of thing frightens and confuses them. Cynicism chips overheated, temporarily shut down. "So long as there's enough communication to prevent duplication of effort over some areas and the neglect of others, then it is sufficient." ----- Sadim turns to the Lieutenant Commander, "I suppose it would have been more appropriate had I given you a book on Bacta, Dac, or the Mon Calamari when you got shot instead of a book on Kolto, Manaan, and the Selkath." The Lieutenant smiles and then turns to the Senator, "Any information that can be provided as to the current relief efforts thus far would be helpful. Perhaps if their is no central control over this activity yet it should be a prime concern we would hate to some areas getting more supplies than they need while other areas falling outside the borders of current services being offered. ----- Lynae nods again, that somber look on her face is only augmented slightly by the deep look of contemplation/speculation in her eyes, "I will send you regular progress reports, Senator," she promises. "Both a summary and then the full medical packet in case you're pestered by someone who demands technical details. We'll coordinate our research efforts with the personnel already on the ground. I have been advised that standard procedure is to be directed to a zone that is not currently being evacuated, establish ourselves in that area and make it clear - repeatedly if necessary - that we are an independent relief effort and not in tandem with the Republic or any other body in the area. If that is acceptable I will have my second draw up the plans and locate a segment of your planet that will meet those parameters," she adds. "Micro-management usually only adds work and less yield," she agrees with Secura. "And we will strongly STRONGLY endeavor to avoid crossing back and forth over the same results. And the irony does not escape me," she adds with a slight shake of her head. "The one thing I am violently allergic too is the very thing we're going to be pouring over." ----- Lemos scowls a little. "Trust me, while there are an admirable number of groups that have showed up to offer their services and assistance, it isn't anywhere near enough to worry about anyone getting more supplies than they need, although I do understand what you mean. Some of the groups have set-up an ad-hoc radio network using low-cost equipment, I'm sure you could tap into that if you'd like. I don't hav the specifics on that, though. It shouldn't be too hard to find, it's not like it's encrypted or anything." "I'll appreciate anything that you''ll send me regarding the plague; make sure you forward it to the planetside researche staff as well... "I can't stress how grateful I am that you've come to help; I have as much as I can handle trying to keep the military to work with the relief groups rather than focus themselves on worrying about fighting the Quarren and let the local police forces do their job." The mention of a technological component-- the radio network-- visibly piques Ven's interest. He chews his lower lip, actually looking forward now to getting down to work. ----- Oh, sure. Don't count the droid as a technological component. "I'd hope the Republic would be sending sufficient supplies. Failure to do so will have people questining their sense of priorities. Or worse, their motives." ----- Sadim looks over to his tech loving comrade, Ven, "Once we get ourselves all settled and setup we can see what can be gleaned from the radio chatter perhaps some way can be found to raise the overall efficiency of operations, without getting people too far out of their corners." ----- Lynae studies the senator for a long moment, her experience letting her read that the Senator has been working for many many long hours and were she his personal physician she'd knock him out to sleep for a few hours then let him go back to work. She doesn't, though, as she's quite certain he has aides already telling him that. "HM743 and Mr Secura will look into that, Senator," she replies regarding the ad-hoc radio network. "I'll forward all information accordingly and I can state for certainty that we are not interested nor inclined to get into a fight with anyone on planet. We will do what's absolutely necessary to protect ourselves, but we will not seek to engage any of your people in combat. We are a neutral body for a reason, Sir," she says, a bit of a smile forming on her face, "and we respect the rights of your citizens to do what they feel that they must." She shakes her head slightly at 743's comment, "That's simply not for us to speak on, that's all that I can say," she says quietly. Turning back she extends one hand towards the Senator again, "By you leave then, sir, we will return to the Reannon Calder and then head planet side. If you could convey our respects to Commander Cen?" she asks. ----- "I'm not sure what his reaction will be, Doctor, but I'll be happy to convey your respects to him," Lemos says with what seems like s amsll smile. "Whatever you do, try not to make the fact that you're armed and from off-world completely obvious to the military. They've been a little...overzealous of late, and I'd rather not have any further incidents." Lemos bows respectfully to the group. ----- The senator's bow is returned identically by Sub Lieutenant Secura-- though keen eyes note the Twi'lek allows his bow to be deeper than the senator's; he is wasting no effort at demonstrating his organization's good intentions. ----- HM743 suspects that Cen will be less than pleased. Ah well. The machine nods to Lynae, "I will help in any way I can, doctor," says the impeccably dressed droid. The best part about clothes of this material is you can put them in the oven to make sure they're not carrying spores. The machine returns the bow, of course. ----- "We will strenuously endeavor to remain incident free," Lynae replies with the barest hint of a smile. "That's one of the thing's we're actually pretty good at, Sir. Both staying out of trouble and not looking for it. We just don't let ourselves get rolled over, and I suspect, Sir, that neither do you." She pauses then pays the senator a rather high compliment, "Sir, if I may say? You remind me a bit of our Presav," she says before bowing as well and, with helmet still tucked against the side of her body she turns back for the shuttle they'd arrived in and says, "All aboard," she calls out and heads up into the Quick Fix again.